plantsvszombiesfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Nurse Gargantuar
|siła = |zdrowie = |zestaw = Premium |rzadkość = Legendarna |klasa = |podział = Professional Gargantuar Zombie |umiejętności = Gdy zada obrażenia, leczy twojego bohatera o ich wartość. |opis = Przydałoby się popracować nad ich zachowaniem przy łóżku. }} Nurse Gargantuar jest legendarną kartą zombie w grze Plants vs. Zombies Heroes z zestawu Premium. Należy do klasy , kosztuje i posiada / . Po tym jak zdoła zadać jakiekolwiek obrażenia, wyleczy bohatera zombie o wartość zadanych obrażeń. Historia 1.16.10 *Zwiększenie siły: z do . *Zwiększenie rzadkości: z Super-Rzadkiej do Legendarnej. 1.22.12 *Zmiana wizualna: dodano błysk ukazujący się przy zagraniu legendarną kartą. Statystyki *'Class:' Beastly *'Tribes:' Professional Gargantuar Zombie *'Ability:' When this does damage, heal your Hero for that much. *'Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Their bedside manner could use some work. TŁUMACZENIE *'Klasa:' Beastly *'Podział:' Profesjonalny Gargantuar Zombie *'Umiejętność:' Gdy zada obrażenia, leczy twojego bohatera o ich wartość. *'Rzadkość:' Premium - Legendarny Przydałoby się popracować nad ich zachowaniem przy łóżku. Strategie Z Nurse Gargantuar ma ogromny potencjał: posiada w miarę dużą ilość siły, dzięki której można łatwo zniszczyć dużą ilość roślin lub silnie osłabić bohatera roślin, która dodatkowo łączy się dobrze z jego umiejętnością, pozwalającą poważnie wyleczyć bohatera gracza z każdym jego atakiem. To sprawia, iż jego użycie może mieć ogromny wpływ na przebieg gry. Jest jednak drogą kartą, co sprawia, że przeciwnik będzie miał dostęp do wielu różnych kart mogących go łatwo zniszczyć, a oprócz tego najprawdopodobniej skupi się na nim, przez co nie warto na nim zbytnio polegać. To sprawia, że opłaca się używać z nim kart zabezpieczających: Teleport i Teleportation Zombie są dobrym wyborem. Oprócz tego, można skorzystać z Parasol Zombie lub środowiska Graveyard. Można także zmniejszyć jego koszt lub zdobyć dodatkowe mózgi by przyspieszyć zagranie nim i tym samym zmniejszyć szansę przeciwnika na skontrowanie go. Nurse Gargantuar staje się nawet większym niebezpieczeństwem gdy jego siła rośnie. Jest jednym z lepszych wyborów wśród zombie, którym warto zwiększyć ilość siły, ponieważ ma to wpływ nie tylko na moc jego ataków, ale i na skuteczność leczenia. Bardzo opłacalne jest też danie mu umiejętności takich jak (można wykorzystać Smashing Gargantuara), , a w mniejszym stopniu także i (można wykorzystać Wizard Gargantuara). Jego przynależność do Gargantuarów pozwala połączyć go z wieloma różnymi kartami. Oprócz wcześniej wymienionych Smashing Gargantuara i Wizard Gargantuara, zyskuje on premie od m. in.: Gargologist czy Cursed Gargolitha. Oprócz tego, jako karta typu Professional, można wykorzystać go w połączeniu z Zombie Middle Managerem. Przeciw Nurse Gargantuar to bardzo kłopotliwa postać, ponieważ pozwala bohaterowi przeciwnika łatwo odzyskać dużą ilość zdrowia, jeśli gracz nie pozbędzie się go w miarę szybko. Najlepiej wykorzystać przeciw niemu karty takie jak Squash czy Shamrocket. Skuteczne jest też zmienienie go w innego zombie za pomocą Transmogrify, Goatify, czy The Great Zucchiniego (jeśli gracz może nim zagrać). Ewentualnie można spowolnić go przy pomocy umiejętności by zyskać czas na zdobycie właściwej kontry. Jeśli jest na polu gry razem z innymi silnymi zombie, opłacalnym może być użycie Doom-Shrooma lub ewentualnie Tactical Cuke, chyba że gracz posiada dużo wartościowych roślin na polu gry. Można też go spowolnić bez go - uniemożliwić mu zadanie obrażeń. Można to osiągnąć poprzez , gdzie najlepszy może być Winter Melon zagrany na rzędzie po lewej od niego. Można też zagrać na jego rzędzie roślinę, której nie można zranić, w czym najlepszą opcją jest użycie środowiska Force Field. Galeria 100px}} Ciekawostki *Kiedy zaatakuje lub wyleczy bohatera zombie, niższe ciało Impa na plecach Nurse Gargantuar zniknie. *Ten zombie ma unikalną kombinację typów. Jest to jedyny profesjonalny Gargantuar w grze. Zobacz też *Smashing Gargantuar *Wizard Gargantuar en:Nurse Gargantuar Kategoria:Zombie z Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Kategoria:Zombies Kategoria:Karty Beastly Kategoria:Karty Legendarne Kategoria:Karty typu Gargantuar Kategoria:Karty Premium Kategoria:Karty typu Professional Kategoria:Karty Kategoria:Karty zombie